The Alliance
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Lord Voldemort gains a new ally. Yeah another one of those stories, but it's worth the read. Dark! Harry, Dark! Ron. Slash Mostly one-sided Snarry. BZ/RW mentioned, SB/SS


**A/N: I just really wanted to write this.**

**So I did.**

**Spells and what-not discussed in this fic cannot be trusted, just play along for now.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness, lots of OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters that right belongs to J.K Rowling**

Eager to please.

That's one way to describe Bellatrix Lestrange.

Always always always ready to serve her master in whichever way he deems necessary.

Even now the dark witch was burning with anticipation to serve the dark lord...

And his new associate.

Bellatrix felt her lips twitch and her hands clench as she and the rest of the followers in the room waited in the large foyer of Lord Voldemort's mansion. A low hum of noise drifted softly through the air as the death eaters spoke among themselves, each one whispering their suspicions as to who the Dark Lord's new ally could be.

Almost six months had passed since the battle at the department of ministries and in that time he-who-must-not-be-named has been very busy indeed.

The dark lord has apparently been in the middle of negotiations with someone he believes could tip the scales of power between the forces of the dark and light. Someone he has hinted is equal to only him in power and could very well insure victory for their cause.

Unfortunately none of them had a clue as to who this person could be.

Voldemort never left his chamber, never made any attempt to contact anyone via owl or floo and there never seemed to be any form of magic or magical creature entering or leaving his room in order for communication to be established with this so called ally so none of his followers understood how he could possibly be negotiating with them.

Of course no one ever questioned their master since there is no doubt he would take offence to such an act and unbearable torture would be inflicted on them, so they found it better to keep to themselves and simply speculate as to who this great associate could be.

Until tonight that is.

Lightning cracked and thunder roared as the storm raged on outside and Bellatrix finally let her lips twitch up in a slight smile as she thought back to her lord's announcement just a few moments before.

Their new associate would be paying them a visit that very night, strange since Voldemort had sent Snape away on an assignment that very night as well. Usually Snape was never too far whenever something of great importance was set to happen and Bellatrix couldn't help but wonder why.

Everyone knew that Severus Snape was the Dark Lords favourite, of course he received tortured punishments and was never allowed to speak against their master like the rest of his followers, but it was also painfully obvious that Severus could do very little wrong in the Dark Lord's eyes and he was quite possibly the one with the most influence over him.

Something that had Bellatrix seething to no end.

Has she not been a loyal and devoted servant for almost five years longer than that greasy old git? She carries out every single one of his requests with the highest level of devotion of anyone else in his following and yet, Bellatrix doesn't think she's ever heard her master praise anyone more than he praises him.

She couldn't stand it!

What makes him so special anyway? He isn't even pure, he's just some stupid half blood who had a disgrace for a witch as a mother and a filthy muggle for a father.

So why does the dark lord value him over her?!

The dark witch took a deep breath and shut her eyes as she tried to reign in her anger.

Today is not a day for jealous rage caused by that stupid prat Snape, today was a day for joy.

Today their master would finally acquire the last piece of the puzzle he needs to begin the start of the new revolution and Snape isn't here to see it.

Now if that isn't cause to be happy then she doesn't know what is.

The front door at the end of the foyer suddenly opened and the entire foyer fell into silence. The large oak barrier opened slowly with a soft creak and lightning flashed one more time to show two cloaked figures standing on the other side of the threshold. Every death eater in the room watched in rapture as the first figure stepped inside and a sudden burst of dark magical energy swept over them in a large wave causing some to step back while others where frozen on the spot.

Bellatrix felt a pleasured shiver rush down her spine at the power she could feel emanating from the unknown figure. A power she can only associate to feeling when she was around the Dark lord only so much more intense than that.

The followers in the room all immediately moved apart to make way for their new visitors and the two figures stepped inside, slowly strolling across the room in complete silence while their robes which were soaked and heavy from the rain left a wet trail on the black marble floors.

Bellatrix took a deep breath and glanced at her husband Rodolphus who seemed to have gone a shade paler than normal and she suppressed a snort.

He's never had much of a stomach to stand being around real power, sometimes she wonders why on earth she allowed herself to marry such a weak man.

The two figures got closer, making every death eater they approached kneel in respect as they passed them by and they briefly felt the dark energy emanating from the second figure as well.

It wasn't nearly as high as the first, but as they approached Bellatrix was horrified to discover that it was much higher than her own and she briefly wondered which would be the safer option to show her devotion to first without causing anger or disrespect from the other. When the doors on the other side of the room leading to Voldemorts chambers suddenly opened and the remaining followers fell to their knees in respect as their master appeared.

The two figures stopped right in front of her and Bellatrix took a silent breath to calm her nerves, when the Dark Lord spoke and her heart dropped right down into her stomach.

"Mr. Potter and mr. Weasley, I'm very pleased that you could make it."

The entire room tensed simultaneously and fear began to rip across the room when the two figures dropped the hoods of their cloaks to reveal Ronald Weasley and Harry bloody Potter.

For the first time in years Bellatrix felt her blood run cold and her heart start to race in fear as every crime she's ever committed against the two standing before her came flitting through her mind and she had no doubt the rest of the followers felt the same way since most if not all of them had committed some manner of wrong against them as well.

The battle at the ministry suddenly came back to her in vivid detail and Bellatrix's heart sped up even more at the image of her cursing Sirius Black and causing his death.

Sirius Black, aka Harry Potter's godfather.

There's no doubt Potter would try to get revenge for the murder of the one person who was like a father to him and with him being Voldemort's second in command there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

In other words...

She is fucked!

The witch took in a shaky breath and chanced a glance up at the two before her, Bellatrix paled when she saw two pairs of eyes staring down at her with a level of sadistic darkness that had even her resisting the urge to cower in fear.

Potter's deep emerald eyes were much more sinister than they were when she last saw them. They spoke of power and control so dark and consuming that the pain their owner could inflict would be worse than any death that she could possibly come up with. Weasley's eyes however danced with evil delights, bright blue orbs simply brimming with torturous joy stared down at her with amusement.

The corner of Potters lips suddenly curled up in a smirk before he simply started walking and blew her a kiss, an action that made the Weasley give a bark of laughter as he followed his friend into the dark lord's chambers.

"We're pleased you could have us, milord."

They doors closed and Bellatrix fell forward as her body began to shake with fear before she said one simple word that described the fates of every single death eater that has every done Harry Potter wrong.

"Shit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry took a sip of the scotch in his hand as he let his eyes run over every book that sat neatly stacked in Voldemort's private library while the Dark lord sat in front of the fireplace on the other side of the room playing wizard's chess with Ron.

Harry was surprised to find that the so called evil villain of the wizarding world's private room was actually much warmer than he would have thought it to be.

The large room was decorated in varying colours of warm brown, with only the slightest touch of emerald green here and there. There was a two seater dark brown leather couch in front of the large shelf of books that Harry stood in front of, a king sized four poster bed covered with sheets of cream, brown and black linen and silk sheets on another side of the room. And two brown single seater couch's on another side where the dark lord and his best mate sat as they played their game.

"Quite the lodgings you have here Tom, I never would have guessed you to be the warm and homey type." Harry remarked casually as he let his hands drift along the bound tomes in front of him, eyes quickly scanning the titles as he went along.

"And I would have never guessed that you wore a glamour to hide your true appearance Harry. I assume it's to make you're stay at Hogwarts a little more... bearable." The dark lord said as he raised his hand to grip his chin in thought, "Knight to E7."

The little silver figure on the chess board moved and Ron gave a snort of amusement as his eyes narrowed down on the game, "Of course it is, could you imagine what those simple little girls at Hogwarts would do to him if he walked around like this. Because I doubt he'd survive even a week. Bishop to D5."

Harry rolled his eyes at that only briefly catching his appearance in the reflection of his glass as he took another sip. Dark unruly raven hair had grown down longer and was tied in a pony on the back of his neck. Harry's jaw was much stronger and more defined than it usually appears to be and a growth spurt he seemed to have around third year had thankfully pushed his height up to a much more preferable six' two while the strong definition of muscle was clear even through his long sleeved grey shirt.

"You're one to talk." Harry said with a snort as he glanced back at his friend who simply smiled at him as he raked a hand through his hair.

"Jealous, oh great hero of the wizarding world?"

Harry barked a laugh. Ron's appearance wasn't what it seemed either.

The Weasley's hair went down his shoulders in thick fiery waves while his legs had somehow gotten even longer than they were before. The redhead's freckles had faded so just a few were left around his cheeks and nose while perfect porcelain skin made him look much younger than he really was. His lips were fuller and his frame long and lean with strong throngs of muscles clearly showing through his skin.

"Yes, terribly jealous of your infinite beauty." Harry drawled while Ron gave a snort as he took a sip from his own glass.

"Careful mate, I'm already spoken for."

"Ah yes, we wouldn't want to incur the wrath of your dear fiance now would we."

"Fiance?" Tom paused as he glanced between the two and Ron gave him a smirk.

"Let's just say that I'm more persistent than people give me credit for, especially when there's something I want."

Tom gave a chuckle as one of his pieces moved, "I can't say that I don't have a similar habit. Which is why I must ask. Have you made a decision yet Harry?"

The raven paused, "Decision?"

"Time is wasting away, the time to act against the light is nearing and I want to insure my confidence in who I can rely as allies and who I cannot."

Harry gave a nod before he continued his perusal of books and Voldemort's eyes narrowed in on his back.

"Have you decided?"

"No he hasn't." Ron answered as one of his pawns moved across the board. "Apparently Harry isn't satisfied with all you're offering him."

Tom raised a hairless eyebrow at that, "He isn't."

"I'm afraid I'm not." Harry said with a sigh, "See there are many advantages that you stand to gain by having me on the side of the dark. The prophecy would be broken allowing you and your army to easily win the war and insure you're rule to the wizarding world. I have no doubt that some of those in the light would follow me into your ranks thus increasing your power. Faith and trust in Dumbledore's cause would surely plummet providing an even easier defeat for the light. But what do I have to gain from all of this?"

"Is a place ruling over all of Britain not enough?"

The raven gave a snort, "If I had an interest in ruling anything I would have left Dumbledore years ago. No, I do not wish to care for countless masses, after years of being the child of prophecy I honestly can't say I find that responsibility even the slightest bit appealing. I'd much rather have the power to do as I please while someone else takes care of the rest."

Tom's face tilted with interest as he stapled is fingers together, "So you would be content in allowing me to rule on my own as long as you were free to do as you please?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it that you want Harry, you obviously want something otherwise you wouldn't have come."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the man before giving a slight shrug, "What do you have to give?"

"Freedom," Voldemort started as he watched one of his chess pieces move while Ron's eyes narrowed in thought. "Dumbledore would never allow you to use your power, your full dark power. Merlin forbid someone witnessing the golden boy set to save the world use dark magic and exposing his infinite abilities to the world."

"True. But seeing as how I am the golden boy set to save the world, there's very little I could do that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to disguise as my simply using every resource and ability I have to insure victory for the light and peace for all." Harry smirked. "You're going to have to do better than that Tom."

"You could have all the fortune you desire."

"I doubt I'd ever need more than I already have. Besides I think I already have you beat on that one. If I were to join the dark, I'd be bringing Lady Zabini along with me and since we both know the power and influence she holds over elite families in neutrality and the light. The funding for your cause would sky-rocket since families that are subservient to her would undoubtedly go with her."

Tom's expression twisted into one of slight confusion, "Lady Zabini has refused countless times to move out of neutrality, how did you manage to gain her support?"

Harry finished off the scotch in his glass and went over to the small table near the shelf to pour himself another glass. "By gaining her son's support, everyone knows she'd follow him into the very pits of hell."

"And how did you do that, I've had the Malfoy boy working on him for years."

Harry's smirk grew into a smile, "Yes well, the Malfoy boy isn't the one who keeps young Lord Zabini's heart."

"Check mate."

Tom looked back to find that he had indeed lost the game and saw the very triumphant smile on the redhead's face, when something suddenly clicked.

"You-"

"Like I said before, I'm persistent in getting what I want and Lady Zabini is really such a lovely woman."

Tom gave an amused smile, "My my, you two are full of surprises."

"Of course we are Tom." Ron hopped off his seat and went to refill his glass again when Harry spoke.

"So tell me, what is it that you could possibly have to offer me."

Voldemort studied the boy who's eyes burned with dark magic as he walked back to the shelf and continued looking through the books. It's obvious that there was something Harry wanted otherwise he would have ignored his mental messages and never shown up. Even if there wasn't something he consciously wanted, something had driven him to come to his mansion. A specific desire that he wanted to come true.

The older man tried to scan through all of the thoughts he's ever received from the boy's mind, trying to figure out exactly what the push was that Harry needed in order for him to switch sides, but he couldn't think of a single o-

Voldemort suddenly smirked and his red eyes danced with mirth.

"Love is a many splendoured thing."

Harry paused and looked over his shoulder but didn't say a word as the man continued. "I've never been in love personally myself but I have been able to witness it from the minds of my followers. Those who were fortunate enough to experience this emotion of course. Those like Narcissa Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Regulus Black when he still lived and most surprising of all Severus Snape."

Ron's eyes snapped up at that and they immediately fixed on Harry who seemed to freeze at the last name.

"Snape you say, I've always thought the greasy git was too frigid for such trivial pursuits."

"Oh he is very capable of the emotion, I witnessed it once after the death of your mother and... Again just two month's ago."

"The same mother you killed?" Harry snapped quietly as his magical energy started to spike, but Voldemort kept his voice steady as he spoke.

"A necessary action to bring order to our world. I always thought that Severus' affections would remain with her forever yet he seemed to prove me wrong yet again."

"Again?" Ron asked as he sat down on the couch near Harry.

"Yes," Voldemort leaned back into his seat while he kept his eyes on the raven on the other side of the room. "I'm well aware of Sirius Black's recovery after the battle at the ministry just a few months ago, I assume his survival was Severus' doing."

"He is a talented wizard." Harry remarked.

"And that's the only reason why he still lives. Severus has always been very special to me, but I can't turn a blind eye on treachery."

"Maybe you should tell Lestrange that Sirius is still alive," Ron said with a laugh, "She must be shitting herself right now, thinking Harry's going to avenge the death of his godfather."

"Harry will be allowed to do as he see's fit should he choose to join my cause." Tom said casually, "Now where was I, ah yes, Severus and Black. I assume you're aware of that union Harry."

Ron swallowed as he watched his friend tense a little before looking back at the older man in the room.

"It was quite the shock when I saw the memory flit through Severus' mind myself. I don't think I've ever quite seen my potions master look so...elated." Voldemort started and smirked as he felt the tension rise in the room. "Really very surprising seeing an expression of such ecstasy on his face. Black must be taking very good care of him. You know, if Severus does prove himself loyal to me I might allow him to keep Black as a reward. He is after all my most trusted follower, he should have all that his heart desires once we enter the new world."

"And what if he doesn't, what if he proves himself loyal to the light." Harry suddenly asked and Voldemort's smirk grew.

"Then he will die."

Harry's hands clenched and the glass in his hand cracked under the pressure, Ron gave him a look of slight concern before looking back at Tom and letting his eyes narrow slightly.

"And if I were to ask you for him."

"Ask for who, Harry?"

"If I asked you to give me Severus as the final clause in my allegiance, would you give me your most precious follower?"

"It would be quite the loss," Tom sighed almost dramatically, "But one that would be worth while, after all I'm sure you do not intend on killing him do you?"

"No."

"Then I don't see why not."

"Fine, then I guess we have a deal." Harry shrugged as he continued to scan the books on the shelf until he got to one titled, _"Potions: an detailed look into the art of brewing and its applications into dark magic"_

The raven pulled the book of of the shelf and started leafing through it while Tom almost grinned from his seat. "Excellent, I'll have the arrangements started immediately."

"Good."

"Is there anything else that you desire?"

"Like what?"

The older man shifted in his seat as he reached for his own glass of amber on the side table beside him. "I seem to remember there being a third member to your group, a muggleborn witch."

"Granger?" Harry asked with a raised brow and Voldemort gave a slight nod.

"Yes, do you wish for her to be spared?"

Harry looked over at Ron who simply shrugged as he put his feet up on the couch and looked back at the dark lord, "If you don't kill her then Blaise will. She's been getting awfully clingy lately."

Tom gave a barely audible snort at that and Harry just turned his attention back to the book, "Hermione is too set in her ways to see Dumbledore's actions for what they are. Do as you see fit."

"And the Weasley family?"

Ron lifted his head and seemed to think for a moment before he spoke, "Don't kill them at first, capture them and wait until the battle is over then give them the option of surrender. If they decide to keep rebelling, then treat them like you would treat anyone else."

"Going soft, Ron?" The raven asked as he looked back at his best friend and the redhead smiled.

"Of course not, but they are still my family and I would like to see the Weasley name back to it's former glory. Plus with me becoming a Zabini, there won't be anyone to carry out the family name." Ron looked back at Tom before he spoke, "See if you can't keep Percy away from the others, I think he's sensible enough to cave. And Charlie would do anything if it meant keeping his dragons safe. Offer him his own secluded reserve, with lifetime funding and immunity even against the new ministry."

"Quite the strategist." The older man said with an appreciative smile, "I assume the allegiance with the rich and powerful Zabini's was your idea."

"True genius is so often mistaken for ignorance." Ron sighed and Harry laughed before he finished, "Of course the fact that he's gorgeous and absolutely breathtaking in bed helped out a little too."

Tom gave a nod before turning serious, "And the others."

"They've chosen a side, let destiny deliver their fates."

"Including the werewolf Lupin and Black."

Harry paused as he stared at the recipe for Amortentia nervosa: _"This darker version of love potion carries the same effects as amortentia, but with longer lasting effects and an increased sense of devotion over obsession. Capable of temporarily binding two souls as a whole while making the affected party completely submissive to the other."_

"Treat Lupin as you treat the Weasley's, I will speak with him and if he refuses to surrender then he is yours to do with as you please."

"And of Black?"

Harry's eyes slowly moved over the page as he took in everyword and committed it to memory.

"As I said before, let destiny decide his fate."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus gave a heavy sigh as the last student left his classroom and he turned his back towards the class, subtly slipping his hand in under his robes to touch at the sensitive flesh that covered his ribs.

This week has been too damn long.

It isn't even Tuesday yet.

Ten hours had passed since the dark lord sent Severus on his last assignment to try and find some spy or other which had escaped his grip and was now running around London with valuable information. Lucius had gone with him so it's needless to say that the mission had gone of without a hitch. Of course the rat they were chasing had turned out to be more of a handful than they'd anticipated and Severus was forced to stun him in order to get him incapacitated.

Unfortunately by then the damage to his ribs had been done and since he only got back Sunday night just two hours before the start of the school day he hasn't really had time to manage his injuries.

Although it seemed that something odd had happened in his absence.

Severus is aware that his master has been in talks with some ally he hoped to bring onto his side and he was also very aware of the fact that this ally was set to see Voldemort while he was on assignment. What he didn't understand was why almost fifty death eaters seemed to have been scared out of their wits when he got back.

Could this ally really have been so powerful that even hardened dark wizards would cower in fear?

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in a corner rocking back and forth in terror for Merlin's sake!

Fortunately Severus had time to relay this information to Albus and the headmaster promised to get on it right away, and hopefully he'd do it soon.

Something was very wrong.

And Severus isn't willing to let his promise to Lily be put in jeopardy.

He has a free period, so Severus took a deep breath as he reached for his wand to start healing some of his injuries when something suddenly compelled him to look behind him.

The older man quickly spun around to find Ronald Weasley leaning against the door frame with a slight smirk on his face. Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Although we are both aware of the fact that your incompetence knows no bounds Weasley I refuse to believe that you are hard of hearing as well. Class is dismissed, get out of my doorway before you contaminate all those who walk through it with stupidity."

To Severus' surprise Ron the redhead said nothing, until his eyes moved and fixed on something behind him causing Snape to turn and almost jump back in surprise at what he found there.

"Potter?!-"

The boy's eyes stayed fixed on his professor and Snape suddenly noticed how much taller Harry seemed to be than he was in class just a few moments ago. Severus took a step back at the foreign look in those emerald he used to swear belonged to Lily.

Deep sadistic darkness glowed in the jewel like eyes along with a powerful desire that almost made the potions master shrink back at the sheer intensity.

"What on earth are-"

"Shhhh." Harry said in a low voice as he stepped forward and put one hand on the back of Snape's neck while the other went up to clench in his hair before the older man could protest.

Frozen under the strange situation he couldn't make any sense of, Severus suddenly gasped as a powerful dark magical energy started flowing off of Harry in thick waves almost forcing his knees to buckle under the pressure.

Harry smirked as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Snape's cheek before he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You'll learn your rightful place soon enough."

Before he suddenly pulled back and walked right out the door. Severus gulped as he watched him go and saw Ron lingering in the doorway just long enough to throw him a wink before the redhead's laughter rang loudly in the dungeon halls.

Snape stood there staring at the spot where Potter had disappeared when he suddenly felt his lungs begin to burn and gasped when he realised that he'd stopped breathing. The potions master took in heavy panting breaths until he suddenly dashed right into his office and grabbed some floo powder before stepping in the fireplace.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" He called as he threw down the powder and found himself transported in a blaze back to the dingy old Britain town house. The raven didn't even wait for someone to come greet him as he rushed into the living room and found Sirius Black lazily lounging on the couch while Remus sat on a couch and read the paper on the other side.

Remus looked up and smiled at Snape while the raven just went over and grabbed Sirius' arm.

"Severus?"

Sirius yelped as he was suddenly pulled off the couch, out of the living room and up the stairs while Remus just went back to his copy of the daily prophet.

Severus pulled them into Sirius' old room and shut the door.

"You're not even going to greet me before you-" Sirius was cut short when Severus suddenly wrapped his arms around the animagus' waist and buried his face in his chest.

"Sev?" Sirius asked as he wrapped his arms around Snape and a frown spread over his features. "Severus what's wrong?"

Snape was quiet for a moment, so Sirius steered them towards the bed and lied down urging Severus to pull back a bit so he could lie on his chest. Snape continued to take deep steady breaths while Sirius stroked his hair until he finally spoke. Not understanding his response even as he said it.

"I don't know."

**The End.**

**This was fun.**

**Never written a dark Harry and Ron before but I enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
